Survive or Die?
by B-Rabbit2Alice
Summary: Eleven people trying to survive in this Undead world will they Survive or Will they fall prey to the enemy. Come and read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

I Need Ocs for my new story, it may not be the best zombie story but I will try my best. My friend and I will do our best to provide good quality stories. Max number of Ocs I need is 6. I will have eight in total as two of them will be mine and my friend's.(My friend has yet to make her Oc so I will introduce hers as soon as its finished.)

Form

Name:

Family: (Please add if they are Dead, Alive, or infected.)

Age: (No older than 23, and no younger than 14)

First Weapon: (If out of school choose any weapon you like but if not please use a realistic weapon you would get from a school.)

Second Weapon: (Any Weapon will do for this one.)

Backup Weapon: (Only fill out if you want one.)

Appearance: (Please be descriptive. Like talk about their skin tone, body type, hair style and color, etc.)

History: (It does not need to be long but please don't let it be boring. I'll need something to base your characters of to the others.)

Personality: (Be descriptive.)

Love Interest: (They could be Bi, lesbian, or gay. Just tell me what type of thing their looking in a person.)

Strengths: (Don't make your character and almighty god that can't die cause if so I won't choose your character or I will use them and kill them in the beginning.)

Weaknesses: (Make sure two give you character two weaknesses.)

Fears: (On here you only have to put one thing if you wish.)

Other Info: (If there is anything else I need to know about you character please put it down.


	2. Please Read

I have all my girls already now I just need two more guys. Please feel free to put a girl down because I might use her if she seems like she can add more plot to my story. (Keep in mind I choose characters based on if they will further develop the story and some I picked because they were different than the rest. Also when I read some of the OCs I could already image bits and pieces of the story.)

Name:

Family: (Please add if they are Dead, Alive, or infected.)

Age: (No older than 23, and no younger than 14)

First Weapon: (If out of school choose any weapon you like but if not please use a realistic weapon you would get from a school.)

Second Weapon: (Any Weapon will do for this one.)

Backup Weapon: (Only fill out if you want one.)

Appearance: (Please be descriptive. Like talk about their skin tone, body type, hair style and color, clothes, etc.)

History: (It does not need to be long but please don't let it be boring. I'll need something to base your characters of to the others.)

Personality: (Be descriptive.)

Love Interest: (They could be Bi, lesbian, or gay. Just tell me what type of thing their looking in a person.)

Strengths: (Don't make your character and almighty god that can't die cause if so I won't choose your character or I will use them and kill them in the beginning.)

Weaknesses: (Make sure two give you character two weaknesses.)

Fears: (On here you only have to put one thing if you wish.)

Other Info: (If there is anything else I need to know about you character please put it down.


	3. OCs have been chosen!

This is mine and Kandi's OCs and Also the OCs we picked together. Please don't hunt us down if you were not picked it just means we both didn't like your character (Or one of us didn't like it) and thought they wouldn't make sense in our story. (Still thank you for sending them in.)

Name: Lucia Kurami

Family:

Father- Kai Kurami (dead, 43)

Mother- Scarlet Kurami (dead, 42)

Brother- Reiji Kurami (Unknown, 20)

Age: 17

First Weapon: Wooden Kendo sword

Second Weapon: A katana (She keeps scarab in her mouth incase she loses her katana.)

Backup Weapon: A dagger

Appearance:

Hair- Blood red hair that reaches her knees. Her bangs go over to the left and stop at her waist.

Eyes- tan yellow eyes with a brown slit in the middle

Height- 5'5"

Weight- 117 lbs

Body- has curves and a nice ass but small breast

Clothes - A short red skirt with a black T-shirt and red jacket with Reaper written in black on the back. She also wears black thigh high socks with red converses. Has a white belt that holds her dagger .

History: Lucia comes from a traditional family that's been in Japan for 60years. Her family is very strict on learning how to use a sword, spear, knives and bow and arrows. Lucia was known as the family's failure because she could only use a sword and knives. Her mother and father always looked at her with disgust. They like her brother more because he could use all four. So after her eighth birthday they took her brother out to celebrate his success in school work. Leaving Lucia alone at home but with what happened Lucia was happy she didn't go. Her brother came home in a bloody mess and when she asked where their parents were he was silent so she assumed they died. After that her brother would keep a close eye on her.

Personality: She is a very kind girl but doesn't show that to anyone. She covers her true emotions up with a cold exterior but is nice when she wants to be. She actually hates the new world because she doesn't know if her brother is alive or not. Is a nervous wreck when someone asks about her family and most of the time she slaps the person and tells them to never ask that again. She can come off as Bi-polar at times but she mostly is just trying to put up a strong front.

Love Interest: Bi/ Someone who won't think she needs protecting all the time, and will accept her mood swings

Strengths: Good at fighting close range, great endurance, and fast.

Weaknesses: Can't shoot a gun, can never watch someone in the group in trouble kill themselves, and blanks out while people are making plans.

Fears: Lightning and seeing her brother as one of "them"

Other Info: She can cook. She also has a nickname of Dragon because of her eyes.

Name: Koda Shaer

Family:

Mother: died of cancer

Father: died in a car accident

Older brother: Tristen, after adopting Koda he disappeared (Now 22)

Age: 17

First Weapon: Swiss army knife

Backup Weapon: Bow and Arrows

Appearance: light brown hair, face frame layers down to the bottom of her back. Her eyes are extremely bright with a green ring in the outside and brown in the inside light bronze tan, Curvy body with a butt which guys can't resist, and B-cup breasts. Height- 5'8" Weight- 138

Clothes: Loves to wear flowers. Her favorite outfit is a yellow and pink floral sundress, covered with a white coat and pink sash. She hates shoes but when necessary she wears her brown leather knee high boots.

Personality: Since her parents died and her brother left, Koda mostly keeps to herself. She slowly regains her confidence, through boys. It's not really using them if they want it. She never went too far, but being left in the dark for a good two years of her life she has grow into the fact of fending for yourself.

History: As a child Koda was always picked first. She was known as the sporty one, but after her brother left everything went downhill for her. After she met Lucia she slowly tried to put her life back together. As the days went on Koda searched for her brother. She came up with a few leads but they always turned out to be nothing. She wondered every night if she really had a place here and if anybody would ever truly understand here mystic ways.

Love Interest: Straight

Stengths: Sports, Flirting, Basic bow Aim

Weaknesses: Love and Family

Fears: Lonelyness, Shadows that took her family

Extra Info: Her favorite color is yellow. As a little kid every holiday her parents would give her skittles. Every time she was feeling down she would get a bag. Her dad would say 'The Rainbow is always there to lift you up." And so it did. Often she thought about them and at her skittles in remembrance

OCs picked

(thecal: Yami Satoshi)

(tensir samaha : Jason Richards)

( .X: Charlotte Mathers)

(LexxieLuvsU: Ahn Ryu)

(DeadWords: Luke Donovan)

(Mzr90: Connor Hawke)

(Pg: Alice White)


	4. The Start of It All

~I own the story plot and Lucia everything else people gave me.~

**A yawn escaped a girl with red hair as she looked at the clouds above her. She clutched her kendo sword as she just got out from her favorite class. (Kendo Practice) Her dragon like eyes closed as her friend went up the stairs to rant at her about skipping classes. A grin played its way on her face, as her friend's footsteps sounded throughout her ears. Her friend Koda held skittles in her left hand; she started nagging her about skipping class for the hundredth time. **

"**What about you Koda?" the red hair said bored.**

"**All girls need their beauty rest and skittles.' Koda replied.**

"**Only you need those things Koda." The dragon eyed said.**

"**I'll be in the library! Make sure to come get me after school!" Koda said as she flipped her hair and walked away.**

** The girl laid her head back down wondering where her brother was. She didn't what, but she had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. Her eyes fluttered close again as she fell into a silent sleep. At the same time Koda fell asleep in the corner of the library.**

** (15 minutes later)**

** Then a loud sound rang through the building causing the red head to jolt up.**

'**What was that?' she thought.**

**She heard a scream and bolted to the railing of the roof, but what she saw made her shiver. Down below her she saw a man bite a female teacher. That teacher screeched loudly and fell to the floor only to have her body rise again.**

"**My god its started." she said as her eyes scanned the area.**

"**I'll stay here for now and wait for the students to get out of my most likely die." She said but muttered the last part. Her hair blew gently with the wind. The announcement soon sounded out and a smirk was presented on her face.**

"**Time to start life in this world." She said and made quiet long strides to the fourth floor. She slowly but surely made her way down stairs with her kendo sword ready to strike at any moment.**

** At the same time a boy with white hair grabbed his SAP gloves and quickly took off towards the fourth floor in building two. On his way he encountered a mob of "them" taking his fist he started punching at "them" so he could make his way through, but "they" trapped him into a corner **

**As "they" closed in he thought "It's over." **

**Then he closed his eyes awaiting death. What seemed like a minute to him passed as thuds were heard. He opened his eyes to see a flash of red. All of "them" lay on the floor, and then the one responsible for the bodies twirled on her heel to face the boy. She smiled as the boy looked straight at her yellow dragon eyes. She then started moving towards the boy. He quickly moved back away from the strange girl.**

**The red head put her hand on his shoulder her smile not once disappearing "My name is Lucia Kurami. What is yours?"**

"**My name is Yami Satoshi." The boy said as he then went back to mute.**

"**Well Yami! Let's Go!" Lucia grabbed his hand taking off through the blood stained hallway. Yami just let her pull him where ever she was going seeing as she saved his life. He watched the girl in front of him she had blood splattered on her pale face but that didn't seem to affect her as she hummed happily. Then as they got farther down the hall the worse it got blood everywhere. Lucia has stopped humming and let go of Yami's hand. She got into a striking position incase anything came out from the classrooms. Lucia speed walked through the hallways slamming "them" into walls and the lockers. **

** Meanwhile Koda searched through the librarian's desk pulling out pens, scissors, and unimportant documents. She came back up and *tsked*.**

"**There is nothing in here I need. I have to head to the nurse's office for some supplies." she said aloud.**

'**I should wait for Lucia thought but the longer I stay here the harder it will be to get supplies and harder for an escape I'll leave a note then." She thought picking up a blue pen and wrote on the top folder –Be In the Nurse's Office.-**

** She twisted her Swiss army knife between her fingers. She then took off through the hall way she ducked sidestepped and slash many "them". **

"**Do something!"Was heard clearly.**

'**Who is stupid enough to yell. Oh well I still have to help them.' With that said she bolted to the owner of the voice. **

**The first thing she saw was a blonde holding a hockey stick watching a midnight black haired girl. The black haired girl slashed and stabbed all over "them's" body. More and more keep coming "they" surround the two girls.**

'**If only Lucia was here she could take all of "them" out in 8minutes. It'd take me double the time but by that time they would already be dead. I know make sound and distract them somewhere else.'**

** Koda picked up a book someone left in the hallway and through it into the lockers. A boom echoed throughout the hallway. "Them" all moved towards the locker swarming it. Koda then motioned for the two girls to follow her. They made their way to the second floor in building 3.**

"**Where are we going!?" the blonde said fiercely.**

"**The Nurse's Office we will take cover there until my friend Lucia arrives." Koda retorted blankly.**

"**Why do we have to wait for your friend shouldn't we escape while we still can?" the blonde snapped at Koda.**

"**Without Lucia we would die in the outside world. She could have got you guys out quicker than me." Koda stared ahead thinking was Lucia alright.**

**The three girls quickly got to the nurse's office and looked at one another.**

"**My name's Koda Shaer. What is you guys names?"**

"**My Name Is ****Charlotte Mathers." The blonde said proudly.**

"**Ahn Ryu" the midnight black haired girl said.**

_To Be Continued…_


	5. The meetings and Madness revealed?

_A/N:(Sorry for the long wait I have been focused on school and busy with friends I found out I'm going to accept one more MALE OC. I noticed that I may have to try harder at getting the personalities just right. If you have anything to say about the story line or think your character will change over time with everyone review that, please? Ok I think I wasted enough time on this note ^.^; so on with the story!)_

_**Re-caption:**_

The three girls quickly got to the nurse's office and looked at one another.

"My name's Koda Shaer. What is you guys names?"

"My Name IsCharlotte Mathers." The blonde said proudly.

"Ahn Ryu" the midnight black haired girl said.

_Story:_

"Well let's gather supplies like to treat minor wounds, or for colds, maybe even for some water or snacks." Koda said softly as she searched the cabinets.

She started thinking "Lucia, you better make it here if you die I will have no one left so please be alright and alive somewhere." Koda looked at the two girls as they held out a cup of water. Koda grabbed the cup from their hands and drank the liquid as the girls quietly started searching through the cabinets and also the Closet. Koda looked up to the sky and started to search along beside the others.

_~With Yami and Lucia~_

They speed down the hallways the girl's red hair flew with the wind pressure as the boy strode by her side silently not saying a word. The girl slowed her pace confusing the boy but what confused him even more was she was going into the library. He still said nothing and followed her inside and shut the door silently in an effort to not alert any "them" that could be lingering inside or in the halls. He went and sat down on one of the chairs in the library taking out a small notebook from his right pocket and then a pen from his left. Soon enough he started writing about what he was feeling at the moment, but the red head was not even close to his calm composure. She was freaking out in the inside and looked around as calmly as she could without breaking her mask.

"No! Not Koda, why her?!" she thought while feeling like she wanted to cry soon she scanned over the librarians desk she remember it was always organized no matter what. Her eyes landed upon a tan folder with writing on it she slowly walked closer her heart beating at a fast rate. She realized who had written that note almost instantly.

"I-It's Koda's hand writing she said she headed to the Nurse's office." She screamed in her head, but on the outside she put the folder back on the desk a stern face and started to walk towards the boy and grabbed his arm and started pulling on it. The boy sighed and put his notebook and pen back in his pockets getting up letting the small girl pull him.

_~On the Second Floor 30minutes ago~_

A girl with long blonde hair pulled up into high pigtails was walking alone making sure to keep a look out she didn't encounter a lot of "them" so far and she wanted it to stay like the she then saw an open locker being a curious person she walked over to the locker she looked in to see black elbow and knee pads the thought that would cross everyone's mind a skater boy or girl. She slipped them on as she looked around and found an un-opened bottle of green tea she slipped that into her shoulder bag and continued her voyage to the third floor but before reaching it she was pulled into a room by someone or something. She struggled against the thing and kicked their leg the person let go as she turned prepared to strike but the boy threw his hands up to say he meant no harm. She soon recognized the boy from her Math class she sighed and got out of her striking position.

"You really shouldn't grab someone like that." She said and looked at his features for the first time his hair was jet black, he had one blue eye and the other eye is red, a tan skin tone as well as a few inches taller than her.

"Sorry about that, but if you would have gone down that hallway right now you could say you had a death wish. Plus "they" would go that way because everyone on the first and second floors are pretty much gone either they escaped to outside, out of the school or on the higher floors. Well we could head that way but the first sign of things getting rough I'm out." The boy explained.

"Fine! I can handle myself I don't need a boy to help anyway. Done fine on my own so far, why should I need your help? Anyways I'm going to the higher floors to find other people that are alive. Come if you want or stay here to die I don't really care." The girl started walking out as the boy followed behind her they were surprised to not see many by the stairs but you could tell they where there the stairs and hallway was covered in blood. They moved up the stairs silently ready to fight for their lives but as they got to the top of the stairs the girl fell but when the boy looked he saw two girls this time the blonde he was with and a new girl with red hair. The boy also noticed a boy with white hair looking at them surprised.

_~Three minutes ago with Lucia and Yami~_

The two walked together they both spaced out for a bit, Yami looked out the windows they walked by he caught a glimpse of a red hoodie moving fast towards the school wall he thought nothing more of it and continued staring outside then he looked at the sky while Lucia just stared at her feet in a daze thinking of her brother. They walked on getting closer to the stairs then all a sudden Yami heard a thud getting ready to fight he saw Lucia had tripped but not just her another girl as well and a guy stood to the left looking as surprised as Yami was Yami thought just then to check on Lucia and the other girl.

"Hey, Lucia you alright." He asked extending his arm to her which she smacked away and got up herself.

"Of course I am something like a little fall will not make me stay down." She said looking around for anything she could feel it they were coming.

"Hey, are you alright?" The other boy asked the girl helping her up.

"Yeah I'm fine." She looked at the Lucia as Lucia looked back but just then moans down the hall were heard.

"I'd really love to stay and chat but I don't want to die if y'all don't want to either I suggest coming with us now." Lucia said as she caught sight of "them". She and Yami descended the stairs and the other two followed behind closely. The group of four started moving through the hall ways quickly trying not to make a noise. They soon approached the Nurse's office Lucia opened the door only to have two knives in her face. She raised her hands in defeat sweating a bit. Her group got ready to fight but then the two girls lowered their knives and the light brown haired girl hugged the red head which stood there not making a move to return the hug but the brown haired girl seemed to not mind. The rest of the red heads group entered and shut the door looking around and saw a backpack lying on the Nurse's desk.

"You're not dead, Lucia." The brunette said softly. Yet the red head still did not answer yet she seemed to have been asleep. The two girls behind the brunette faces went to one of pity, anger, and weirdness. The others soon figured out why the redhead had really fallen asleep. The brunette sighed and put her on the nurse's coach.

"What's wrong with her?" everyone asked but the brunette and the white haired boy.

"She is exhausted mentally, worrying about me and how the world will be for now on." The brunette responded very easily everyone could tell she knew her well. They waited for the red head to wake up soon she cracked her eyes open and got up fast checking her whole body for any bite wounds soon seeing as she had none she looked around to see everyone looking at her and she realized she needed to know some people's names she knew only two people here.

"Sorry for going to sleep," she laughed nervously "but anyways let's introduce ourselves shall we?" she said and cleared her throat pointing at Yami.

"His name is Yami Satoshi, and mine is Lucia Kurami." She nodded her head towards the blonde with pigtails.

"My name is Alice White, Nice to meet you all." She said politely and nudged the boy beside her.

"My name is Jason Richards." The boy said looking over towards the black haired girl.

"Ahn Ryu." She said quickly and softly, she looked towards the other blonde.

"Charlotte Mathers." She said to get it over with and looked towards the brunette.

"Koda Shaer, now that we all got to think of a way out of here going through the front gate is no longer an option." She said looking outside at the massive sea of "them".

"We could go out the sides of the school but we need a way to get over the wall. Most of us is short and can't make it over." Charlotte said crossing her arms over her chest feeling smart.

"Don't worry about making it over Koda and I will handle that." Lucia said looking at Koda.

"The formation should have a diamond shape and Charlotte do you mind carrying the backpack don't worry Ahn and Jason are to protect you while the rest of us take out most of "them" from our path. Yami I want you left side, Alice right, Lucia your front and I will take the rear."Koda said looking at everyone, soon everyone started getting ready. Lucia looked at Koda smiling and then she grabbed her wooden sword.

"Let us start our life in this new era and we will survive!" Lucia said as she got out the door with everyone standing behind her. They raced down the hallway towards the left wings exit. She threw "them" to the sides out of her way where Yami and Alice smashed their heads or threw it back to Koda where she sliced its head off or pushed it backwards. Soon Lucia saw there was becoming less and less "them" she saw on by itself wondering he heard her running steps and looked her way walking towards her she soon ran and raised her sword to get a clean strike. She then slide to a position to make herself sturdy her left right foot out in front and her left back a bit and she slammed down her weapon on its head, but what she did next shocked everyone she bent down taking the watch and shoes it had on.

"W-What are you doing?" Charlotte said.

"What he doesn't need them anymore. Never know might be useful." She said and put the items in Yami's pocket. She then walked on she thought she caught a glimpse of red on the wall but she thought she was going crazy. So she then opened the left wing's exit and held it open for everyone and closed it quietly. Koda then started running and jump up grabbing the top of the wall and pulling herself up. Alice shoved Jason her tonfas and did the same as Koda. Jason handed her the weapons back and got down on his hands and knees.

"Go on girls they will help you up, you girls are too short to climb this wall like we can." Jason said. Charlotte handed the backpack to Yami and climbed the wall then grabbed the backpack from him. Ahn went next she put her knives in her shoes and climbed the wall and last was Lucia she handed Koda her sword yet she ran jumped and grabbed the top of the wall barely and pulled herself up Jason and Yami looked at each other and both of them ran for the wall and got up.

"How did you make it Lucia?" Charlotte asked.

"I've had practice when I skipped school I would go to the roof or over the wall while Koda went to the Library or with me over the wall." She said with a non-caring voice. Soon they heard something it was a boy calling over.

"Hey! Survivors thank goodness I'm not only anymore." A guy with **dark brown hair that comes down to his ears, fringe almost covering his eyes, his eyes were a dark green, he has light olive skin, he is around 5'10,and a scrawny figure called out to the group. He ran along the wall over to the group and he seemed relieved and he huffed out upon reaching us.**

"**Hi I'm Luke, Luke Donovan." He said as he extended his hand. Koda grabbed his hand and shakes hands with him while Lucia crosses her arms over her chest.**

"**I'm Lucia, and these people are Koda, Alice, Charlotte, Ahn P.S. she doesn't talk much, Jason, and Yami." She said while pointing to them as she called out their name. Lucia stole a glance at Yami the only ones that noticed was Luke and Koda. Soon Lucia grabbed her weapon from Koda's hand and jumped off the wall into an Alleyway. One by One they jumped down the order was Koda, Jason, Alice, Charlotte, Yami, Luke, and then Ahn. Everyone soon got their entire stuff ready to head out again but before anyone could move four guys came from out the shadows and grabbed all the girls. Alice, Koda, and Lucia struggled to get free from the men's grip but they were too strong. Lucia flinched as the grip on her tightened and she look towards Charlotte and Ahn to see they couldn't get free because charlotte was wearing the backpack and Ahn had a lock down on her arms so she couldn't get free.**

"**Let Me Go You Piece Of Shit!" Lucia said rather loudly but the man holding her just laughed.**

"**Why should I do that? Hmmm you seem to be strong and I like strong and feisty women." The man said and chuckled. That was Lucia's breaking point her eye started twitching and she was laughing widely. Everyone in the Alley way looked at her as if she lost it to laugh in her situation but that didn't faze Koda in fact she smiled.**

"**Mister you just made an enemy out of her I'd suggest running before… well she tends to get rather violent." Koda said smiling when the man holding her slapped her. Lucia heard that sound and looked that way and at what she saw made her eyes widen.**

"**Shut Up Little Bitch! Who asked you to speak?!" the man yelled too her that was it Lucia was more angry than ever before. She struggled to get lose again and finally she got free even if the man had a hold of one arm. She then flipped out beating them to a pulp as the boys joined in.**

"**I'd rather you die by being bitten but that might cause me trouble later so… I guess it ends here for you." Lucia grabbed Luke's axe and swung down on the four men their screams attracted some unwanted attention and Lucia handed Luke his axe back and got ready to fight with her wooden sword.**

"**Get ready they are coming. We will have to fight now stay close people able to fight fend "them" off. Let's go!" She said walking towards "them".**


	6. The new encounter

Re-Caption:

"**I'd rather you die by being bitten but that might cause me trouble later so… I guess it ends here for you." Lucia grabbed Luke's axe and swung down on the four men their screams attracted some unwanted attention and Lucia handed Luke his axe back and got ready to fight with her wooden sword.**

"**Get ready they are coming. We will have to fight now stay close people able to fight fend "them" off. Let's go!" She said walking towards "them".**

Story Begin:

The group move forward as Yami and Lucia smashed three inhuman heads. Leaving four left which was taken care ofLuke swung his axe chopping two heads off with one swing as Koda slashed the one closest to the building wall. Half of the head rolled along the ground as the body slumped to the floor the last one tried grabbing Koda but was stopped by a metal tafon slamming into its head. The last one fell with a thud as Alice stood back up smiling at Koda and motioned for her to go. They swiftly got out of the alleyway, Lucia being the lead walked off down the sidewalk. She held her weapon tightly as she spotted a convince store not far away. She nodded towards the group and moved past the inhuman to the store once getting there she opened the door. Yami grabbed the door from her hand as she entered looking around and made a low whistle sound. Soon enough the patter of feet hitting the ground sounded out as a lone thing came out past an isle and made its way towards her. She tightened her grip on her wooden sword as she ran forward and slammed its head into the self. Everyone came into the store putting things against the door to keep out anything.

"So shall we find things we might need later on and also go in pairs no one should ever be alone. There could still be more in here that is waiting." Lucia stated out as she looked around at the people's facial expressions. She saw them look around at each other as if trying to determine who was the better fighter. Lucia sighed as no one took a step or move to take a partner.

"I have to assign partners? Jeesh, I thought I would not have to treat you all like little kids." Lucia said disappointed taking in everyone's weapons and how many of them there were.

"Alright, so there are eight of us. Each of will split into a group of two and if you need to go to the bathroom find another person that is your gender to go with you. Koda your with Jason over there. Luke and Alice are a team. Yami and Ahn shall be together and Charlotte your with me."Lucia said calmly. Everyone went to stand by their new partner and walked off raiding the isles.

"Come on Charlotte put the bag down on the counter. I can tell you have to go to the bathroom, correct? So I shall take you that's the main reason I put you with me because if not I would have put you with Jason. Having two people on a team that cant make clean kills is kind of not good but either way there would be one team that would not have that sooner or later. At the very least lets not make to much noise and let the others fight anything that gets in." Lucia said walking over to the bathrooms. Charlotte followed her and opened the door as Lucia tapped the door with her bokken then took a step in allowing her sword to find the wall and ran a hand across it. Soon feeling the light switch she turned the lights on fast,to be met with the sight of two walkers in front of her stretching out their arms for her. Charlotte seeing what was happening quickly ran over and pushed them back and smashed the one on the left head while Lucia smashed the right one.

"Phew. Thanks Charlotte now are there anymore in here." Lucia said backing away from the stalls getting down on the floor and looking under the stalls. She put her thumb up saying all clear. As Charlotte rushed to the bathroom to quickly relieve herself soon enough she exited the stall washing her hands as Lucia calmly waited watching the door. She did not want to experience having a face full of dead people again. Soon enough Charlotte walked up next to her then past her out the door as Lucia followed leaving the light on and the door open. They walked to the counter to see everyone waiting with another backpack.

"We need to head out and find a safer place to stay for the night." Jason said as he looked around panic like. Lucia just nodded her head as Charlotte put on the backpack and Ahn grabbed the other. They soon exited out the door taking off down the road. They pushed the un-dead out of their way as they traveled a bit away from the city and more into a rural area. They past by trees and cars that were left behind the thought crossed Lucia mind many times to take one of the cars but decided against it because they would not fit everyone in them. Soon enough a house came into view Koda eyes spotting the house had a glassy look as she smiled and took off running. Lucia hurriedly ran after her worried as the group soon followed the pair.

"Wait Koda! Don't you dare touch that door or go on that porch. We don't know survivers that fear their lives could kill you or maybe even worse the un-dead could get a hold of you!" Lucia huffed out as she swallowed hard catching her breath. Then her eyes scanned the house scared to enter it after what happened in the store she did not trust places very well anymore.

"But Lucia I'm tired! I'm going in weather you like it or not!" she said as she went up the stairs grabbing the door handle. She swung the door open only to be knocked down by a tire? Lucia ran up the stairs to see a male stand at 5'9 his skin was pale and he had curly black hair. His eyes were blue that went with his blackish blue jeans and coat. He also wore black boots and a red zip-up vest underneath that is a navy muscle shirt. Everyone else soon came out of shock and ran up the stairs to see what was going on. When they did they saw the same thing Lucia did.

"Koda, are you alright?" Lucia said tightening her grip on her bokken with her left hand as she extended her right one to Koda to help her up but her eyes never left the man. Lucia knew she could not intimidate him because he was so much taller than her. She just silently awaited his next move as Koda finally got off the ground she picked the tire up and looked towards the man. Koda walked right on towards the man giving him back the tire and then walked past him too sleepy to complain. Lucia then got out of her fighting stance letting her muscles relax as she walked right in without waiting for him to say she could come in.

"The names Lucia, Lucia Kurami and the girl you hit was Koda Shaer. We would be more than happy if you'd let us stay here for the night. If you want I will keep watch while you all sleep." Lucia said as she stopped beside the man.

"You can stay here I do not mind sorry for hitting your friend I thought y'all might have been bitten or one of them. Also the names Connor Hawke." the man now named Connor said. Lucia motioned for the others to come on in as Connor looked around outside then shut the door. He walked into the living room to see all the teenagers sitting there watching the news. Then he saw the girl he hit fall asleep with the red head right next to her patting her back for a minute. Soon the red head got up and walked off down a hall to search for something to change into because her school clothing was not working for her. Her once tan skirt now dark brown in spots and her white blouse red in some places.

"What do you think your doing?"asked a male voice. She spun around on her heel fast to see...


	7. The FailedSucceed in a Rescue?

Re-Caption

Soon the red head got up and walked off down a hall to search for something to change into because her school clothing was not working for her. Her once tan skirt now dark brown in spots and her white blouse red in some places.

** "What do you think your doing?"asked a male voice. She spun around on her heel fast to see...**

******Story:**

** She had came face to face with Yami she stumbled back a bit and landed on her butt making a thud sound out. She was shocked that she had fell and that she didn't hear him behind her so she sat there. She was remembering when they first met and how awkward she must have made him feel getting that close to him. That time she has spun on her heel to she thought as Yami's hand found its way into her face thus snapping her out of her trance. She didn't grab his hand tho she sat there staring up at him wondering why had she bothered to save him. Why did she keep him close by just everything she did now confused her further. She wanted to take her hand yet she felt if she did she would admit she was weak. The one thing she had left was her pride and strength she would not let that be taken from her.**

** "I was going to look for some clothes to change into you can come if you want but don't bother me." she said very annoyed at the fact he had gotten to her. With him being as silent as ever just shrugged as he figured out she was not going to take his hand. Soon enough Lucia was back on her feet and walking into the master bedroom. She walked over to the closet shifting the clothes around. All that was in there was old lady clothes and old man clothes she sighed defeated as she came out of that room. Yami had entered the room across the hall and she went to join him.**

** "Hey did you find any-" she said opening the door to see him without a shirt on. Her face instantly went the color of her hair.**

** "S-sorry! I di-didn't know!" she stuttered out as she closed the door fast. Soon he came out with his coat thrown over a white tank top and he now had cargo brown pants on and of course now sun glasses.**

** "Trying to sneak a peek huh?" he said just to tease her.**

** "You wish!" she replied furiously as she glared a bit at him till she heard her name being called out.**

** "Lucia~" she heard Koda whine. She sighed knowing she wouldn't be changing any time soon. She grabbed her school uniform's skirt with disgust. She started to walk away till Yami's hand came down on her shoulder and he put something in her hand and walked back to the group going mute. She saw a black long sleeved shirt and she quickly made her way to the bathroom. She slipped inside the bathroom quickly discarding the white blouse. She always did refuse to wear the jacket part of the school uniform. Then she slipped on the shirt noticing instantly it was too big on her and went down covering half her tan skirt. It was baggy but a whole lot better than that blouse she had on.**

** She looked at herself in the mirror to see blood splattered on her face. She sighed and sat in the corner looking at her locket she opened it to be met with the smiling face of her brother. She closed it and held the locket close to her grabbing her white blouse and let a few tears come out. She stuffed her face into the blouse and cried for 2minutes then she stopped and looked at her red eyes. She turned the sink on making the water warm. She then splashed the water on her face scrubbing the blood off and rubbing her eyes once she didn't see anymore red she turned the water off and dried her face and hands. She took one last look at herself before exiting the bathroom walking to the living room.**

** "So what is going on and Koda what did you want?" Lucia looked at them all as she sat ****back down.**

** "It's happening every where and you changed your shirt I want to as well." Charlotte answered me.**

** "I wanted you to make me something to eat but Connor got me something." Koda said as she was drinking a coke cola and curled up on the end of the couch.**

** "Ok, Koda I wouldn't have made you anything to eat either way also Charlotte unless you want old lady clothes I suggest to forget the idea for a while but if you do be my guest have at it." Lucia replied slightly blushing as she caught Yami's gaze.**

** "That's not old lady clothes so there are some here and Yami changed to so there are some." Charlotte pointed out at her as she just shrugged.**

** "Yami handed me this shirt so I have no idea if there are more clothes like this in there." Lucia calmly as she walked to the kitchen once in there she tried to calm down her thoughts as they yelled at her.**

** 'Why did you say that?! IDOIT DON'T BLUSH! Don't be rude to Charlotte she's done nothing wrong. Yeah, and treating Koda that way she didn't deserve it!' her mini hers yelled at her and reasoned. She looked around taking in every thing till one thought came into her mind that forced another blush.**

** 'What if that's Yami's shirt and he was wearing that today, hmmm?' great just what she needed her annoying mini her came out. She waited for her face to cool down and walked to the fridge grabbing a bottle of water and slowly drinking it. Soon enough a screech was heard it was loud, very loud indeed. She looked outside to see a car crashed into a tree away from the house. She also saw walkers roaming the street moving towards the car she heard a woman's voice call out from the car.**

** "He-help me someone me and my Child are in trouble!" was what the woman was crying out standing on top of the car holding the little girl in her arms protecting her. The thought of letting that innocent little girl die just didn't set right with her. Lucia took out the window so no one would notice. She didn't want to drag them in this. Her sword was in her hand as she never really put it down she sped towards the car slamming heads. Soon enough she got to the car helping the woman and child down**

** "Come on we need to go they are coming still." Lucia stated as she stood in a fighting stance ready to strike the things that only wanted to eat them up. The little girl clutched Lucia's skirt's edge that's when she lashed out on a walker and moved forward. Lucia kept moving doing all she could to protect the little girl soon enough the three emerged on the end of the dead still they came after them but she felt relief as she didn't have to worry about all sides now she had one view and that was behind her soon enough a cry of pain was heard. Swinging back around she saw one had bitten the woman's shoulder.**

** "Mo-mommy!" the little girl shouted as her mother keep a tight hold on the little girl. Her mom smiled as she knew her end was here. Lucia slammed her sword down on the things head as the other started advancing. Lucia pulled the little girl's arm to tell her to come on but the woman refused to let go her face was darkened by the light.**

** "Do you intend to leave me here you ungrateful child! You intend to let your mother die!" the woman screeched.**

** "DO YOU INTEND TO KILL YOUR CHILD? YOUR ALREADY DONE FOR DON'T KILL HER TO YOU SELFISH BITCH SHE CAN STILL LIVE WHILE YOU CAN NOT! GET OVER IT AND LET GO!" Lucia yelled right back seeing that the woman wasn't about to let go of her.**

** "Ok you leave me no choice then!" Lucia said raising her foot kicking the woman in the stomach sending her into the un-dead feeding her to them. Lucia covered the little girls ears as they ran to the house while the woman's cries of pain drowned out their footsteps. The door opened as Connor let them both in as the little girl was seething with rage. Rage towards ****the red haired girl that killed her mother that let her mother die. She glared at the red head but said nothing. Lucia and the rest started to block the doors and Lucia closed the window she jumped out of. There was no other way the things could get in the but the front and back door.**

** "Lucia your insane. Did you know that?" Jason said in a hushed tone to her. She just smiled at him and nodded a yes. Who wouldn't after what she did she killed fellow classmates, killed alive people, and fed a woman to the un-dead. She looked at the locket around her neck once more that night she had a feeling it was going to be a long night. All the lights were off but the dull light of the candles were more than enough for them to be able to see. Lucia was wide awake staring at the front door. Yami was leaning against her back watching the back door yet he was dozing off every now and then. Soon enough Yami's body went completely under the sweet spell of sleep. His head was laying on her shoulder as he silently slept. Lucia wanted to join everyone in the bliss called sleep but she knew someone had to stay up and that someone was responsible for everyone's lives.**

** She sat there thinking to herself she had almost fell asleep twice but her will to keep everyone safe kept her wide awake. Just when she had closed her eyes the first cracks of the morning sun flooded the room. That snapped her out of her dozing off and she quickly blew out the candle and stood up. They hadn't come for them all night she didn't hear one bang on the door. She crawled along the floor slowly to not make any noise she put her face to the window looking out to see a few left behind but the majority left looking for more food. She crawled her way back to the others she didn't even notice the soft dull thud sound that Yami made when he fell on to the floor when she stood up.**

** Her body was soon almost at its limit if she didn't start doing something fast she would surely fall asleep. She looked around and spotted a deck of cards she picked it up and started playing solitaire. She had soon finished her game and started another before anyone woke up. Soon enough she heard a quiet yawn. She saw Ahn get off the coach and stood there staring at her.**

** "Yo, good morning." Lucia said with a smile then she twisted her face in confusion as she stared at her cards. She then felt someone kneeling beside her and grab the cards and made a new opening to play with. Lucia look at the midnight haired girl and smiled at her and she smiled back. Soon enough they both finished the game and another stir and yawn came out as Jason finally awoken from his slumber. He looked over to see Ahn and Lucia playing cards and then he looked at everyone else he couldn't see Yami so he started freaking a little. **

** 'Wasn't Yami keeping watch does that mean he went out and died wasn't Lucia up to tho, Wouldn't she stop him?!' he thought frantically until he saw Yami laying sprawled out on the floor asleep right behind the couch.**

** "Hey Jason, you alright?" Lucia asked even tho that question shows concern the way her voice came out made it sound as if she didn't care at all.**

** "Yeah but wasn't Yami suppose to be watching the back the whole time and you the front." he asked curious as to why Yami went to sleep.**

** "Tch! The baby couldn't stay up so I let the big baby sleep besides its a waste if two people are drained on energy I can handle it on my own. I got ears ya know." Lucia replied with a cold tone as she was over what happened the first day shook her up a bit but she was back now and in control. Jason looked Lucia over and saw her coldness and how she decided to keep her distance from him.**

** 'Way to be the Ice Queen. Why now all of a sudden did she turn into such a cold hearted person? Was she always like this or did what she did yesterday shake her up? Even tho she was insane her insanity has kept them alive so far without her surely most of us would be dead. Ate alive while a few of us would have been ok and fine like Koda, Connor, Ahn, Alice, Luke, and Yami. So why should I care how she acts towards me. She is my ticket to ****surviving along with Alice and Ahn. They seem to be the three strongest girls and out of the boys Yami would definitely be the best I mean hell the man took zombies out with his fist!" Jason started over thinking everything.**

** "Morning everyone." came the voice of all bossiness Charlotte. Lucia smirked getting an idea. **

** "Morning princess." she said with no emotion and started to poke Koda's side with her wooden sword.**

** "Hey, wake up lazy ass. I swear you could sleep for 3days straight." Lucia said to Koda barley even talking loud with a slight hint of playfulness. She then heard soft steps coming down the hall way she looked too see Connor strolling down the hall looking around at everyone awake. Everyone awake watched as Lucia entertained herself by poking Koda's side they all watched Koda roll over and swatting away the wooden sword. Lucia stopped poking and sighed deeming it impossible to wake her up at the moment. Soon enough Koda shot up and grabbed Lucia and glared at her. The red head started sweat dropping as she was being stared down.**

** "Good Morning." Lucia said with a sly smirk on her face. As Koda let her go and lazily stared at a wall.**

** "I was having such a good nap to. I hate you Lucia your sighs always wake me up. Why can't you ever be quiet." Koda replied as Lucia grabbed her wooden sword ready to beat the girls head in preparing to swing it down but Luke just grabbed the sword from her hands. Lucia was seething with anger and noticed look had a scary look in his eyes.**

** "You two would you mind not interrupting my sleep. Too late now tho I'm already up and moving."Luke said danger edging off each word he spoke. That sent a shiver down everyone's back even Lucia's.**

** "Well all that's left if for the kid, Alice and Yami to wake up the lazy bum falling asleep on the job seriously. I swear I can't ever rely on men. He will follow my orders next time or else. Anyways once they wake up we will get your truck throw the backpacks in the back the kid is up front Connor, Me, and Luke. Since Yami, Koda, Ahn, Jason, Alice, and Lucia all can fight well they will go to the bed of the truck. Get ready as soon as they are up we are leaving!" Charlotte said taking control Jason gulped because he knew he wasn't really a fighter but went with it anyway.**

** "Morning." was all they heard after the plan was explained from no other than the white haired boy that had been insulted. He accidentally kicked Alice in the side as he walked by which instantly awoken her as she jumped to her feet knocking Yami in the arm causing him to stumble back and thump against the wall. The sound echoed a bit and everyone's eyes widened Charlotte picked up the little girl and Jason and Ahn grabbed the bags they removed the back doors barricade and ran out Connor had the keys tightly in his hands. Lucia and Koda acted first running out they took out anything in their path as Yami made sure Ahn and Jason got in the truck bed then himself. Koda was slicing and stabbing heads as fast as she could spinning in circles making her a bit dizzy and soon she had to stop. She stumbled a little to her left almost right into a zombie's arms but Lucia came out of no where and slammed her sword into its head and catch Koda around the waist.**

** Alice was leading Charlotte and the little girl into the truck as Luke made sure Connor got in once he was in the car Luke circled back around the truck chopping two heads before Ahn jumped out the truck her two kitchen knives taking anything out in his way. He nodded his thanks to both Alice and Ahn that keep his way to the truck clear. Now all that was left was for Lucia and Koda to both get over there. Alice and Ahn jumped into the back quickly while Koda ran over hopping into the trucks bed landing on Jason.**

** "Go pass by Lucia she will get in trust me!" Koda screamed out as Connor had started ****the car and floored it turning the car towards where Lucia was she was beating heads in and was already tried but she didn't let that stop her. Knowing they wern't going to stop she started running and soon the trucks end came her sword was flung to the bed as she jump her hands hit the trucks edge and she hurled her weight up and over landing on Koda and Jason.**


End file.
